


Glutton for Punishment

by Princessstupidmf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, Gun play, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, minor choking tbh, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessstupidmf/pseuds/Princessstupidmf
Summary: “You want me to what? Hold you at gunpoint while I fuck you?” He winced at the crudeness of his own words.Never a man with a lot of patience for social situations, Leon rolled his eyes and puffed out an exasperated breath, “No Chris. I want you to fuck me with the gun”“Jesus Fucking Christ, Kennedy!”- - -please mind the tags for this one! While everything is consensual they do not practice the safest sex practices.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Glutton for Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered that there is a distinct lack of Gun Play in the Chreon AO3 tag, which seems weird with how much detail everyone goes into about guns. Also how much our RE dudes love their guns. This was supposed to be fully raunchy and lewd but my fingers slipped and feelings and angst happened!
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment if you want. Also you can find me on tumblr at https://bellzebub-draws.tumblr.com/ if you would like to view my fanart or just chat with me :)

Chris did not think anything of the Colt laying on the stand next to the bed when he let himself into the hotel room. They were both men of hardened combat experience and exceptional paranoia so it was easy to attribute its presence to that. Anyway, he really did not have time to focus on it, what with the literal Olympic god of a man shucking his clothes off like they were burning him. The lithe and well-toned muscles flexing deliciously as they worked at undoing a belt, long fingers fumbling in excitement. Maybe nerves.

He scoffed at that thought. Leon Fucking S. Kennedy did not do nerves. In the years that Chris has worked with the DSO, and Leon by extension, the BSAA officer has never seen the man’s hands shake. Though, if he worked as hard as Chris, with as little personal time, he could understand the excitement. Hell, his stomach was in those knots that only came with anxiety and anticipation. He trusted Leon implicitly, and he would like to think that the feeling was mutual. That, along with the sheer marble perfection that was this man in front of him, was enough to make him strain against the stiff cargo of his standard issue uniform pants. The urgency of it all was made even more frantic by the knowledge of the mission that awaited them the next evening.

Neither of them had said a word to the other since the door to the budget hotel room closed behind him, but when Leon cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at him, that was all the prompting he needed. He made quick, but clumsy work of his belt, tugging his shirt from its tucked state before yanking it over his head. He laughed a bit to himself at his own shaking hands and the thought of them acting like a couple of eager teenagers.

When he straightened up from removing his pants he stopped.

“Kennedy, what the hell?”

The words sliced through the silence and Leon twitched in a way that would be a flinch for any other man. He was stood by the bed, the Colt M1911 gleaming innocently in his hands. Chris would have missed the flash of nervousness if he were not so accustomed to monitoring politicians for his work. It was a moment and then Leon was cocky and smirking.

“All these years in the field and you’ve never seen a handgun, Redfield?” He teased, “I guess that makes sense, since you prefer the spray and pray method.”

They both knew that Chris always carried a handgun with him , just like Leon did. Though he’s worked with the younger man long enough to know that this particular style of pistol is not his usual pick. The sharp and short Heckler & Koch that he referred to as “Matilda” was sitting on the other bed on a pile of discarded clothing, still in its harness. The Colt was a .50 caliber monster with a smooth long barrel and it glinted like polished silver in the evening sun. It was cradled in Kennedy’s hands with no intentions to be fired. There was no clip in the magazine from what Chris could see.

Decidedly ignoring Leon’s smartass comment, Chris said, “You know as well as I do that I am more than intimately familiar with handguns.”

Leon chuckled and met the man’s eyes. Something dangerous glinted there, “Intimately, Chris?”

The way his first name rolled of the brunette’s tongue was utterly sinful. If Chris were weaker, his knees would have been weak. He licked his lips and his gaze darted to were slim fingers were caressing the barrel of the gun. The implications of it all hit Chris like a bus. Or a particularly angry Tyrant.

He was not going to be making any assumptions, so he settled for joining the game, “Not nearly as intimate as you seem to be, Leon.”

Chris heard a soft hitch of breath, before the other man was holding the gun by the barrel, the grip out for him to take. He was watching the BSAA Captain’s face but not meeting his eyes. He stared wide-eyed at Leon.

“You want me to what? Hold you at gunpoint while I fuck you?” He winced at the crudeness of his own words.

Never a man with a lot of patience for social situations, Leon rolled his eyes and puffed out an exasperated breath, “No Chris. I want you to fuck me with the gun”

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Kennedy!”

He did not outwardly falter, but Leon’s eyes seemed to harden, the Colt still held firmly between them. Chris was trying to reign in his shock. This is definitely not what he had expected when Leon had bluntly invited him into his bed. He had not even expected the invite in the first place if he was honest with himself. He suddenly felt very aware of the fact that they were two men standing naked in a hotel room with a damn .50 caliber weapon between them. The silence was very stifling now.

He was about to run his mouth just to break the overbearing silence, but when he refocused on Leon, he stopped himself. There was a subtle stiffness in the way that the brunette held himself. His shoulders were hunched ever so slightly and his grip on the Colt was tight. His face was hard and there was a barely noticeable twitch in his jaw. Chris was hit with the distinct feeling that this was not something that Kennedy just asked his bed partners casually. If he even had asked for this from anyone before. If realizations were Tyrants or Buses, Chris would be dead or dying by now with how many have hit him.

That implicit trust that he had for Leon was definitely mutual.

He wondered how many people that Leon has been able to trust in this way. Chris was so used to almost always having partners that had his back. Leon was a solo act who has had an extensive complicated relationship with a woman who has protected him only as it suited her. His only true partner has betrayed him, and Claire has never said anything about him being in an extensive romantic engagement with anyone. It all was a weird disjointed puzzle to Chris, but one thing he knew is that Leon was always the protector and never protected.

What made him feel this way towards Chris? The BSAA agent would not hesitate to admit to himself that he was often harsh to Leon, and rarely was he outwardly appreciative. Of course, he was always straightforward with his distaste, but he never betrayed the man. The fact the only person that Leon seemed to feel safe with was someone who was such a dick was overwhelmingly depressing. This is something that Chris could give to the man. To let him know that he would never purposefully hurt Leon.

The DSO agent’s hand holding the Colt was starting to drop back to his side. Chris snapped his arm out and grabbed it by the handle, stopping the descent, their fingers barely brushing each other’s. He watched Leon’s face carefully.

The man was definitely not looking at him now, but rather over his shoulder. They stood there, connected by the Colt held between them. Chris refused to say anything until the man looked at him. Leon’s jaw was working but was firm in not meeting the other’s eyes. _What a stubborn bastard,_ Chris thought fondly. He wanted to take the man by the chin and physically make him meet his gaze. He did not want to cross any unspoken boundaries with Leon seeming as tense as he was.

“Leon,” he nearly flinched at the break in silence, “Look at me.”

He didn’t move.

“Please, Leon.”

It was a blur of movement and then lips were crashing against his own, rough and desperate for a distraction. Chris recognized the avoidance for what it was, but the flick of Leon’s tongue against his lips was more important in that moment. In fact, everything in the world was less important to him in the face of the situation he was in with this man. He had to stifle a laugh at the thought that they lost their clothes before even their first kiss. Leon’s tongue was in his mouth, shifting his focus back. Almost without thought he sucked lightly on it, pulling a groan from low in the other’s throat. Leon released his grip on the Colt and pushed into the kiss like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

The gun was thrown onto the bed so Chris could grab Leon by the ass and hoist him up against a barrel-like chest. Long legs easily wrapped around his waist, bare hard members rubbing against each other filthily against each other. Leon grunted into his mouth and ground against him harder. Chris gripped him tighter in return. The DSO agent was definitely not shy about demanding what he wanted, even without words.

Chris broke the kiss to breathe, but Leon was not slowing down. He mouthed at the skin of his jaw and neck desperately. Hands grabbed Chris’ shoulders tightly and he hoisted himself to run his tongue along the shell of his ear before nipping and latching at the lobe. The larger man shivered and dug his finger into the flesh of Leon’s ass at the unfamiliar sensation. It felt filthy and Chris _loved it_. When he dipped a finger between those two globes of delicious flesh to tease at the tight ring of muscle there, Leon let out what can only be called a yell before biting into the meat of a shoulder. His knees nearly buckled. It was clear that it had been some time for both of them.

“Fuck”, Chris grit out between clenched teeth. He moved forward until he felt his knees bump against the bed, the cheap comforter rough against the skin there. Leon practically whined when he went to put him down, “I got you, baby, I got you.”

It was a reassurance that Chris never thought he would have to give to the person beneath him, but it slipped out of him before he could stop it. When the pet name slipped from his mouth, Leon shuddered with his whole body, panting as he watched the other man with half-lidded eyes. Those steel blue eyes easily disarmed Chris in a way that never would have happened before. It was a shock to his system and it felt like all he could do was stare. He suddenly wanted to do nothing more than to show Leon S. Kennedy that he could trust him fully. More than just a gun to have his back in a fight.

“What’s wrong?” Leon was refocusing, frowning and fidgeting where he lay. He was back to staring over Chris’ shoulder rather than in his eyes.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” In what seemed to be becoming a theme, the words tumbled from his mouth unbidden, but the way Leon’s eyes snapped back to him kept him from regretting them. “Seriously Leon, I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you right now.”

“Shut up” the words themselves were harsh but the tone was breathless. His face was turning a pretty shade of deep red that Chris could only admire. The younger man was not used to this kind of positive attention and he was more than happy to provide that. When he cupped the man’s cheek with a large hand, it almost made him seem small and delicate.

“Not gonna happen, Baby. You need to know this stuff”, His hand trailed down to play with Leon’s cock teasingly, stopping any arguments from him, “Let me take care of you tonight.”

He knew Leon would try to argue with him, but he did not give him the chance as he began kissing slow lines down the other’s body. He stopped the man’s chest, laving attention over hard nipples and reveling in the way the body beneath him shuddered. There was a low groan that sent vibrations through the skin under his tongue that made him smirk. He continued with his path downward. He skirted around the cock laying against a toned belly in favor of kissing down the pelvic bone and thigh.

“T-tease.”

The word was punched out of Leon with a grunt that Chris relished in. He responded by dragging his teeth down to the inside of a well-muscled thigh. He sucked a hickey there, losing himself in the gasps and sighs falling from Leon’s sinful mouth. He was usually so quiet and collected, it made it all the more temping to pull him apart with pleasure. This made is even better when he drew a long stripe up that perfect cock with his tongue.

“Jesus fuck” Leon groaned out, words drawn out as he threw his head back.

Chris grinned stupidly, “Lube?”

He felt a bit silly when Leon slapped around beside him blindly and pushed it down at him. It had been in plain sight of course, but he did not have time to linger on it. There were more important things to be doing. He pushed Leon’s thighs apart, who easily spread for him, presenting a pretty little hole just waiting to be ruined. He made quick work of slicking up several of his fingers. If he was going to give the man what he wanted it was best to make sure he was well prepared. He gently nudged at that puckered entrance, make sure it was well slicked.

“Hurry up! I won’t break!”

“Patience, Leon” Chris crooned, “I want to take my time in ruining you.”

Chris was developing what he would call a really nice habit of cutting off the other man with pleasure. Leon had just opened his mouth to respond when he let his finger breach the tight pucker. Instead of snapping back at the man, he could only cry out at the sudden, but wanted, intrusion. Chris watched enrapt as the lithe body arched up off the bed to push down onto his finger, pulling him into that warmth greedily. The eagerness of it all only served to make Chris’ cock twitch in anticipation. He would force himself to be patient though. He wanted this to be about Leon’s pleasure. He pumped the digit in and out of Leon’s tight body, marveling at how easily he took Chris in. When he pushed in deeper and crooked his finger, the practical scream that came from the younger man was all the reward he needed.

“Awfully sensitive, aren’t you Baby?” He smirked when it seemed that Leon had lost the faculties to even speak. They’d barely even started but it was incredible how responsive he was to the stimulation. “But you’re taking me so good. You’re so willing and eager aren’t you?”

He laughed when the other man just lifted a middle finger at him. It fell back to grip the blanket beneath him a second finger was pushed in alongside the first. Chris leaned back and watched them disappear into that beautiful body as he finger-fucked him. It was like Leon’s body was made to take him, but he knew he could not get away with saying that. Leon was too protective of himself. He refocused himself on stretching him open. He alternated between scissoring his fingers and pushing deep to nail Leon’s prostate. He was getting lost in the activity and the delicious sounds that Leon was making he nearly forgot the end goal. To play it safe, he added a third finger, spreading and pushing, and making Leon gasp and groan.

“Damnit Chris, I’m fine! You can’t be that big! Just put it in me already.”

Chris paused for a moment. So Leon thought that he was not going to be indulged tonight. He was expecting Chris to ignore his request completely. That realization caused a funny sort of tightness in the man’s chest. Leon was so selfless and honestly insecure that it seems he would be fine with whatever he could get. Chris had to push away the anger he had towards the people that hurt and betrayed this man. This only reaffirmed his need to fulfill Leon’s desires. He was briefly taken aback by this level of devotion but was able to quickly compartmentalize to deal with that another time. Preferably alone.

He spread his fingers inside of Leon one more time before showing off his near inhuman strength by flipping him over easily and pulling him up to his hands and knees. This seemed to make Leon hesitate, but Chris knew this would be the easiest position to give Leon what he wanted. He nudged Leon forward to crawl to the center of the bed and the younger man went easily. Chris moved into the bed behind him. He curled over Leon easily so that his mouth was to the other man’s ear and a hand was firmly on the back of his neck. He shivered beneath the large man, especially when he whispered, “If you say stop, I stop. Understood, Baby?”

Leon nodded, but this was not good enough, “tell me you understand.”

The brunette huffed but complied through clenched teeth, “I understand.”

Chris could only smile, “Good Boy.”

He is sure Leon would always deny the affect those two words had on him, but Chris had more than enough visual proof in the way that the man inhaled sharply and his whole body shuddered. His breathing all but stopped, however, when Chris reached over his shoulder to grab the Colt that had lay forgotten on the bed. This seemed to pull him back to reality.

“Chris, you don’t have to- “

“Stop,” He kissed the shell of Leon’s ear, “I told you I wanted to take care of you, so let me.”

Those words actually seemed to sink in for Leon this time. Chris did not have to see his face to know he was thinking about how those words meant more than just dirty talk or empty promises. He could only chuckle at the small _oh_ that left Leon. The larger man straightened back up and allowed him to enjoy the view that was that seemingly endless and enticing expanse of skin that was Leon’s back. There were many scars, both large and small, littering the pale skin. They were beautiful to Chris as each told their own story of survival.

He let the cold steel of the gun press against the back of Leon’s head. The reaction was immediate in that Leon’s entire body locked up. Chris would have been worried, but he could see the way that Leon’s hole winked at him, glistening and excited. He let the barrel of the Colt rest there for a few moments before starting his slow descent down that long, lithe back. Leon gasped and shook the whole time. This was obviously something that he had wanted for a very long time, and while Chris might not know what the man will get from him, he was more than happy to provide. He was pretty sure at this point that he would do anything Leon asked of him.

He used a hand to pull back one cheek and better expose Leon’s entrance. When the metal pressed against him, warmer but still cold, started and cursed, “Holy fuck.”

He sounded like he could not believe that this was happening, but his anticipation was palpable at this point. Chris suddenly realized that this was actually going to be painful for Leon, but the younger seemed to already know this. It seemed like that was what he wanted. _What a glutton for punishment._ It was masochistic and dirty, but Chris could not deny that he also found it to be an incredible turn on to him. Years of fighting the undead and the mutated has rendered them both completely messed up. He knew that on some level of course, but this was completely different. Uncharted territory that Chris never could have predicted.

He was forced into action when Leon began to press back against the gun impatiently. He pulled it away quickly before he could hurt himself on it. The noise that Leon make could only be one of irritation, but Chris made quick work of spreading lube across the barrel of the Colt and moving it back to that enticing hole. He used a thumb to stretch Leon open slightly and then began to push. It was most difficult for the head to breach that tight ring of muscle, but once it did, Chris could slide it in slow and steady. He gripped Leon’s hip tightly to ensure the man did not rush it. He did not think he had to do that though, as Leon was now completely rigid. He was still except for tremors which shook his entire body. Small grunts of effort pushed past lips as he took each centimeter of cold steel inside of him.

Chris tried to take it slow. He could feel every time there was resistance inside of Leon and would gently work past it, making him take each unforgiving inch. His hole fluttered around the barrel in a way that was absolutely obscene and only made Chris’ erection throb painfully. This was so far beyond anything the soldier could ever imagine and he could not help but love every moment of it.

“God you’re so filthy Leon. You’re taking it like such a good bitch.”

For a moment, it felt wrong calling the incredible man something so crude, but that was quickly washed away as Leon twitched and moaned low and dirty. Chris hit the nail on the head with that one. Leon _wanted_ to be degraded in that moment. But it also seemed like he wanted to have it proved to him that Chris can fulfill his needs. It was a strange dichotomy, but that was just part of knowing the enigma that was Leon Kennedy. If this is what Leon needed, he was more than happy to oblige.

“Yeah, you like that? Love that somebody knows how much of a slut you are? How take anything just to be filled up.” He felt encouraged as Leon continued to gasp and moan. He thrust the Colt the rest of the way in. “I could pull this trigger right now, but you’re so needy that you don’t even care what I stuff you with, huh?”

Leon threw his head back with the sudden push and actually sobbed in pleasure. His arms gave out and he fell face first into the bed, ass held in the air by Chris’s grip. It was as though strings were cut and Leon let go of himself completely. Any control he had until this point shattered and he gave himself over completely to Chris and the pleasure he was providing. The swell of pride and honor washed over the large man at this thought, but he continued with his harsh treatment. He began to shallowly thrust the gun into the man, angling it so that it hit Leon’s prostate in a way that must have been bruising. He leaned down and began to gently stroke the cock hanging between the younger’s legs.

“Look at you. You probably let every man who gives you attention fuck you, huh Baby?” Leon shook his head, but Chris kept it up, “You’re the agency whore? Passed around the office to pleasure everyone just so that you can get stuffed with cock.”

Chris did not know where these words were coming from, but Leon’s reaction was worth it. When he tightly gripped the base of his cock to keep him from coming the man screamed out a sob that shocked through Chris like electricity. He shoved the gun in as deep as he could, enjoying the wails coming from the other man. It was beyond any expectations, filthy and taboo. He never would have guessed how much he loved all of this. The obscenity of it all made him want to hold onto Leon and never let him go.

“You’re only good for being a cocksleeve, huh? Full and on your knees right where you should be.” Chris could barely take it anymore. His cock had gone untouched so long the head was bright red. He knew he would not be able to last long. “It’s a waste though, isn’t it? You have two perfectly good holes and one is just empty and waiting.”

Leon’s nod into the mattress was all the permission needed. Chris shoved the gun into that tight hole one more time before moving himself around Leon to be on his knees in front of the younger man. Once settled, he reached back town and continued to pump the Colt into his willing body. “Get up, slut.”

Watching Leon fumble to prop himself back up on his hands was weirdly cute. It was made even better by him opening his mouth without needing to be asked. He knelt there waiting for it to be filled. Chris definitely was not lasting long. He thrust his hips forward, groaning as his dick was enveloped in the warm wetness of Leon’s mouth. Chris grunted and kept pumping the gun harshly into Leon. Every time he thrust it in, the younger’s head was forced down onto the cock in his mouth.

“F-fuck Leon, I’m gonna- “

He tried to pull back, but Leon forced the cock down his throat. Chris let go of the Colt, not noticing when it slipped out of his hole, and grabbed Leon’s head. He groaned lowly as he came down the tight heat of the other’s throat. He seemed satisfied with just taking it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his breathing was cut off. Chris yanked his head off his dick once it all became too much. He did not give him time to cough or catch his breath.

He pushed Leon onto his back by his throat and help him there, stroking the agent’s red cock harshly until he came screaming. “That’s it baby, let it go and come for me.”

It seemed to last forever as Chris watched his face in awe as he came, not stopping or slowing in his ministrations. He did not stop until every drop was squeezed from his cock. When he did stop, Leon weakly grabbed his wrist. He brought the hand up and began to lick greedily at the cum coating Chris’ fingers.

“Holy Fuck, Leon” Chris gaped at him, “I’m not as young as I was and you have no right being that hot.”

They both laughed through breathy pants. Chris remained hunched over him for a good minute and just breathed and watched Leon catch his own breath. When he was able to feel his lungs again, Chris asked, “was that what you wanted?”

Leon’s smile was near blinding yet still soft and private, “that was everything and more, Chris Redfield.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this filth! I am actually fairly proud of it. Please feel free to leave reviews with thoughts and constructive criticism!! Thanks. 
> 
> Again, you can find me on tumblr at https://bellzebub-draws.tumblr.com/ if you would like to view my fanart or just chat with me :)


End file.
